Officer Down: Hopeless
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Morgan screws up, big time. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. We've reached Hopeless and I gotta tell ya, I love the last couple of scenes with Aaron, Emily and Dave. Totally awesome. Now, I know this might piss some people off but I'm futzing with Morgan and Garcia a bit. Not too much, they won't break up or anything but, oh you'll see. Have...hmm, well have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily smiled as she watched Aaron rock Mattie gently to sleep.

"Someone is a Daddy's girl." Dave said softly from behind Emily. They had both tried to get Mattie to sleep but it appeared Daddy's touch was needed.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, has been since she was born. Before that, even." she looked at Dave. "JJ get Henry home okay?"

Dave nodded. "Yup. He had a great time with his grandparents but according to Jen, he seemed very happy to be back in his own bed."

"You know," the two faced Aaron. "I just got her to sleep and you two are going to wake her again."

Dave and Emily smiled as Aaron walked out of Mattie's room, the baby monitor in hand. The three headed downstairs and settled down in the living room.

"Morgan's pushing." Dave said after a few minutes of silence. He looked at Aaron. "He doesn't think you're back on top of your game."

Aaron sighed. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that. As long as he continues to follow orders, he can think what he wants."

Emily shook her head. "This isn't like Morgan. I get his worried but questioning you," she shook her head again. "I don't get it."

"He's always pushed boundaries," Aaron said. "ever since he joined the team. You're right though, Em. This isn't like him."

"Maybe he's pushing because he feels he could do it better." Dave said. Aaron and Emily frowned at him. "Hear me out, Morgan's been on the team the longest, as a subordinate. Maybe he thinks he's ready for more then that. Maybe he's ready for his own team."

Aaron nodded. "Maybe he is but for now, he's still a subordinate and he needs to continuing acting like one. I don't wanna have to put an official reprimand on his record."

"You think it'll come to that?" Emily asked.

Aaron shook his head. "I honestly have no idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia paced her apartment. Morgan was supposed to have been over two hours ago and wasn't answering his phone. She didn't want to bother anyone but she was getting really worried. Just as she reached for her cell to call Emily, she heard a knock on her front door.

Moving fast, she pulled the door hard, surprised that she didn't take it off the hinges. On the other side was a rather sad looking Morgan.

"Where have you been?" Garcia asked, yanking him inside. "And why weren't you answering your phone?"

"I went to see Tamara Barnes." Morgan said softly.

Garcia paused while closing the door. Something in his tone told her she still needed it open.

"Okay, well I know from Emily that the case ended nearly two and a half hours ago. Where did you go after?"

Morgan swallowed. "I've been there the whole time."

Garcia felt her breath catch. "Please tell me the two of you were just talking, Derek. Please."

Morgan sighed. Garcia's heart was shattering. "We were just talking, at first. Then she got upset again so I was hugging her and," he finally faced Garcia and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to kiss her baby girl, really."

Garcia felt like someone had punched her. "You need to leave."

Morgan took a step forward. "Pen,"

Garcia stepped away from him. "Please leave."

Morgan saw the look on Garcia's face and knew he wouldn't get through to her. Not then. With a sigh of defeat, Morgan allowed his feet to carry him out of Garcia's apartment, not being able to hold back a wince as she slammed the door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily was getting herself some water while Aaron and Dave talked when her cell went off. Seeing it was Garcia, she smiled.

"Hey Pen,"

"Em,"

Garcia's broken tone had Emily setting her glass down. "Pen, what's wrong?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron and Dave stopped talking as Emily came storming into the living room, heading for her shoes and coat.

"Emily," Aaron stood up. "what's wrong?"

Emily violently jerked her coat on. "Garcia just called me in tears. Morgan went to see one of the vic's sister, Tamara Barnes and apparently his idea of comforting someone is kissing them."

Aaron and Dave saw red. Morgan may care most about Garcia but everyone on the team was overprotective of her, especially after her shooting.

"Take Mattie, get JJ and Henry and go see Penelope." Aaron said, getting his own coat while tossing Dave his. "Dave, Reid and I will handle Morgan. We'll send Austin over too."

Emily nodded. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later found all four BAU women and two of the BAU children in Garcia's apartment, trying to cheer Garcia up. Henry and Mattie, not understanding what was going on, were in the playpen. Mattie was sleeping while Henry watched his mother and aunts.

"I don't understand." Garcia said. "Why would he do this?"

Emily rubbed Garcia's back. "I don't know Pen but I promise you the guys will get an answer out of him."

Garcia winced. "How mad were they?"

The other three exchanged a look and settled on one chorused word;

"Mad."

"You're one of the most protected people in our family, Pen." JJ said. "They are pissed that Morgan would hurt you like this."

Garcia nodded. "I know and I want them to have at him but at the same time I don't. Does that makes sense?"

Emily and JJ nodded. "Oh yeah."

Austin cocked a brow. "Do I wanna know?"

JJ patted Austin's arm. "Just be glad you have the one guy who's least likely to insert his foot down his throat."

Garcia looked at Emily. "Hotch? Really?"

Emily nodded. "Trust me, what goes on behind our closed doors isn't always fun and games." Two things jumped to Emily's mind. When he tried to leave just after Mattie was born and after the Call case when she didn't speak to him for three days unless it was about Mattie.

Garcia smirked at JJ. "I won't even question yours."

JJ laughed. "Oh, that makes two of us. Dave puts his foot down his throat so often, I'm surprised he can walk."

Austin held up JJ's left hand. "And yet you married him."

JJ shrugged, even as a warm smile covered her face. "Moment of weakness."

"Don't worry," Emily said. "Aaron made sure you'll be the last Mrs. Rossi."

JJ cocked a brow. "How?"

Emily laughed. "I do believe there was talk of burying Dave alive should he screw this up."

Garcia nodded. "Sounds good to me and I can easily make sure no one goes looking and that JJ and Henry get everything."

All four started laughing, earning them a confused look from Henry and a cry from Mattie as they woke her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan opened his front door and knew he was in trouble. He was staring at the faces of his very angry coworkers.

"I suppose saying not the face wouldn't do any good." Morgan said.

"Good guess." Dave said right before he shoved Morgan back into the house.

Morgan stumbled but caught himself on the couch.

"Are you out of your mind, Morgan?" Dave asked. "You seriously cheated on Garcia?"

Morgan held up his hands. "Woah, I did not cheat."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Did you not kiss Tamara Barnes while in a committed relationship with Penelope Garcia?"

Morgan swallowed. "Yes."

"That falls under the definition of cheating, Morgan." Reid said. Morgan had never seen the younger agent look so mad.

"Guys, I didn't mean for it to happen." Morgan tried to defend himself.

"No one ever means for it to happen." Dave said. "But it did and now you have to deal with the aftermath. Namely, are we going to leave you in enough pieces to make this up to her?"

"Come on guys,"

"No Morgan." Aaron said. "You screwed up here and it is extremely safe to say we are all on Garcia's side."

Morgan sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. "What do I have to do?"

"You can start by not going near her until she wants to talk." Reid said.

"You can also cut all ties with Miss Barnes so this never happens again." Dave said.

"After that, it's up to Penelope." Aaron said. He looked at Dave and Reid, who nodded. Taking a step closer to Morgan, he swung his right fist at the younger man, knocking him down. Given he was the only right handed hitter who wrote with his left hand, they all figured it would be best for Aaron to do the hitting.

"We'll see you Monday." Dave said before he, Aaron and Reid left.

Morgan leaned against the back of his couch, his hand against his eye, that he had no doubt was swelling. Well, it could have been worse. They coulda let Emily and JJ at him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, before anyone attacks! They are not broken up. Morgan will fix this. I promise. How he'll explain the black eye, well I'm working on that. Everything will take place in the next story. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, thanks for reading and to quote Morgan, NOT THE FACE! *ducks*

End Transmission


End file.
